


A Fight For Dominance

by Skeletal_Crow



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cellette - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Erotica, F/M, Perfect Cell - Freeform, Smut, cell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletal_Crow/pseuds/Skeletal_Crow
Summary: When Cell and Cellette decide to battle to see who the more dominant life form is, things turn erotic.
Relationships: Cell/Cellette
Kudos: 3





	A Fight For Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request; I'm not particularly familiar with either kink or DBZ, so this was certainly an interesting one to go about

Standing in the center of the tournament ring, Cell feels restless. The tournament, to say the least, has been nothing short of an absolute disappointment- though he’s had a few opponents put up something similar to a fight, the majority of them have been laughable at best. At this point, it’s turning out to be a complete blowout, and a pathetic way to show the world his full range of power. Frowning, he stares over the arena- the barren expanse is as dull and empty as ever, full of browns and rolling hills. In the corner of his eye, he catches movement; twisting his head, his eye falls on a lone figure. She stands at the edge of the arena, staring him down. Even from the distance she stands at, Cell can tell she looks strikingly similar to him. When she realizes he’s noticed her, she steps onto the arena, taking her time in approaching him. She stops a mere number of feet away from him, a sneer forming over her face as she begins to speak.

“So, you’re Cell,” she says, an arrogant tone streaking her voice.

“Yes, I am,” he replies, giving her a look over as he does. “And who, exactly, are you?”

“Simple: I’m Cellette, the better version of you. I came here after I heard that you were holding this little... “tournament”, and thought it would be wise to come and end this little stunt of yours. I find it pathetic you’re trying to pass yourself off as the most dominant life form. That’d be me.”

Cell scoffs at this; looking over her, he can’t help but feel amused. Though they do share a striking similarity, up close, Cell is able to notice a few differences between them. The shoulder armor and breastplates are a lilac coloring instead of a dark blue; her frame is smaller, and her face is a bit softer than his. But most importantly, she lacks his swagger, and she certainly doesn’t look like she has the power to take him down.

“Please, don’t go fooling yourself. I’ll grant that we share our similarities, but that means nothing. It doesn’t matter how close you think you are to me, you’re nothing in comparison to my power, and the mere idea at you defeating me is near laughable.”

“Well then,” Cellette replies, closing the distance between the two of them as she does. “Why don’t we make a deal then?” Her arrogant tone is edged by playfulness, obviously enjoying whatever she’s got on her mind.

“What exactly are you thinking,” Cell growls out, becoming restless as his curiosity rises. Cellette stands on the tips of her feet, draping her arms around the back of his neck, and pulling herself up close to his head. Her arms tug at the base of his neck, pulling him closer down to her. She leans into his ear, and lets out a whisper.  
“We fight; whoever is able to pin the other down by the shoulder-”

“Sounds easy enough. Consider it a deal” Cell interrupts, his impatience to begin any sort of fighting growing.

“I’m not done,” Cellette cuts back in. “I think, to really spice the battle up… after pinning down the shoulders, you’ll need to kiss the pinned down person to fully prove yourself to be the superior lifeform.”

“That sounds ridiculous,” Cell says. “I don’t see how that’ll go to any lengths of proof of superior being.”

“Think of it like this,” Cellette replies, releasing him from her grip as she continues. “You’ll have the other completely pinned under you, having lost wholly, and to fully seal that as fact,” she says, her voice dropping low as a grin forms wider and wider over her face. “Will be a strong, overpowering kiss. One that says I am the winner.”

Cell pauses as he contemplates this, admittedly attracted to the idea. It holds some appeal to him, and the more it sits in his mind, the more his insides stir at the possibility.  
“Alright, I’m game. I’ll take up this offer of yours.”

Her grin turns into an eager smirk at the sound of this. She jumps a far distance back, positioning herself in preparation to fight. Without any hesitation, Cell digs his feet into the ground and bursts towards her, gaining speed with each step he takes. Just as quickly, however, Cellette leaps into the air, avoiding him without issue. The wind swirls around him as she does, nearly knocking him onto his back. As she scales higher into the air, her wings flair out to propel her even further into the sky. She twists to face Cell at an angle, and clasps her fingers in such a way to still have her palms facing outward. A small, bright ball forms in the center of her palms; as the seconds go by, it grows larger and larger. When the orb reaches double the size of her head, she releases it. It moves too quickly for Cell to dodge, directly hitting him. He has no chance to even avoid being seriously hit, the impact knocks him back with an unbraceable force. He’s sent crashing across the stadium, colliding into the concrete. He crashes to the ground but does not slow down. His body carves a deep groove into the ground before he finally skids to a stop, pushing up a huge mound of rubble in front of him. His chest heaves to regain his breath. He struggles to stand, the uneven ground making it difficult to get any sort of footing. Stabilizing on his feet, he begins to scour the sky for Cellette.

It doesn’t take long to find her, her body a distinct figure in the sky. Heat emanates from his eyes as bursts of energy rush from them; Cellette isn’t able to dodge them in time, unfortunately caught by an opposing gust of wind. The beams hit in the center of her chest, sending her careening out of the sky. Raising his hand, Cell focuses his eyes on her falling body. He curls and strains his fingers as he forces the energy around him into a concentrated state through sheer focus, and jerks his arm to the left. It sends her rocketing into one of the four corner pillars, a cloud of dirt filling the area of the impact in an impenetrable haze. As the seconds pass without movement, confidence fills in Cell's chest over the certainty in his win. As he walks towards her, he can’t help but find himself disappointed from the easy win. For someone who presented herself with such confidence- and who was seemingly so similar to him- she went down hardly having scratched him. 

Reaching the edge of the plume of dirt, he scans it over trying to find her body amidst the surrounding chaos. As he starts to move to enter the cloud, something whips out into view near the ground. Cell only processes what it is as it wraps and tightens around his ankles- Cellettes tail. It twists into a firm grip, pulling him to the ground and into the cloud. He comes to a stop upon reaching the rest of Cellette; she looms over him as he lays on the ground, the smugness radiates from her expression. He’s hardly able to take it in when she whips his body against the pillar behind her. The impact with the pillar knocks the breath from Cell's body, stunning him. As his back connects with the pillar, a large crack sounds through the air; his armor has broken from the collision, crumbling from the pressure. He falls to the ground, dazed from the hit. He doesn’t even get a chance to recover before he hears a loud, low groan- the pillar is beginning to collapse, unable to survive two damaging hits against its base.

Unable to scramble out of the way, the pillar fully collapses onto Cell, pinning him against the arena ground. It fully flattens him against the cool dirt, not allowing any wiggle room for him to escape. As he struggles against his trappings, a laugh sounds out from behind him. Cellette swaggers around the broken base of the pillar and into the view of Cell- the smug look on her face has only grown, and it’s obvious that she’s taking great joy in seeing him pinned down like he is.  
“I can’t believe it was that easy,” she cackles. “You really thought you had me there for a second, didn’t you? How tragic for you to end up in such a pathetic manner.”  
She lets out a howl as she comes to a stop in front of Cell, and he has to strain his head to be able to look up towards her. Her tail writhes around one of her legs, running itself slowly up the side of Cells face.

“Did you really think that one simple crash would take me down so easily? Certainly you should have considered that I wouldn’t be finished just like that. Eh, it doesn’t matter I suppose, I’ve already gone and won,” she says, shrugging. Her hand reaches out, grabbing one of his antennas as she speaks. She gives it a tug, the helmet it’s attached to pulling back far enough on his head to reveal some of the hair underneath it. Its silver color glints slightly in the sun.

“You still haven’t won,” Cell pointedly growls. “You haven’t met the full requirements. My shoulders, though pinned, are doing quite the opposite of touching the ground. And you’ve yet to seal the win by kissing me as well.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Cellette says haughtily, a scowl forming over her face. “Might as well finish what I’ve started.”

She looks him over, trying to see if there’s a way for her to shift him onto his back without having to remove the pillar from above him. No matter how she approaches it, she’s unable to find a way to twist him around all the while keeping him pinned under the pillar. Looking over him, she weighs her odds- his body huffs as he takes ragged breaths, and after the amount of abuse his body has taken, he surely can’t put up much resistance. Stepping over him, Cellette pushes her tail square between his shoulders, pressing him as firmly against the ground as possible, not wanting to have him try and escape. She braces her feet, and begins to push the pillar- using it as a counterbalance, her tail digs deeper into Cell's back, causing him to groan from its pressure.  
She manages to lift the pillar some feet off the ground, and pushes it away from Cell's body. Taking her tail off of him, she once more turns to face him. She grabs his arm, and flips him onto his back. She drops to her knees in front of Cell, and crawls over the top of his body. She keeps her legs to the side of his body, pressing her inner thighs against his torso as she crawls further up his body. She can feel her armor dig slightly into his side as she does this. She stops when she’s eye-to-eye with Cell; she looks down at him with a glint of glory in her eyes. Her hands push down on his shoulders- his heartbeat pulses energetically against her touch, and as she grips him, she can feel just how strongly he’s breathing. As she leans down to kiss him, her breath suddenly hitches. Cells hand grips her neck. She grabs at his hand in a futile attempt to get him to let go. His grip remains firm. With his other, he pushes them into a sitting position, and manages to stand.

“Looks like we’ve both fallen folly to our own arrogance, haven’t we, Cellette,” Cell asks coyly. “But no more mistakes.”

He wraps his free arm around her body as she continues to struggle against his grip. After he has a firm hold of her against his body, he finally releases his hand from her throat, and tightly wraps his other arm around her. She wiggles and writhes in his arms, but he keeps his grip firm and unbreaking. His wings spread fully from his sides, and the pair burst into the air with a pump of his wings. They climb higher and higher into the air, soon coming to a stop far above the tournament ring. Cellette continues to kick and thrash, to no avail. She figures, though, if he just planned on dropping her, she would easily be able to just fly on her own. But, he does not. Instead, the two twist and start plummeting towards the ground.  
About halfway down, Cell comes to a breaking halt, releasing Cellette from his grip. She shoots away so quickly down she’s unable to get her bearings about her. She sears back down into the earth, causing a quake in the ground as she crashes back into the ring. He scans the area where she crashed, keeping a keen eye out for her and not wanting to repeat his past mistakes. The cloud of dirt obstructs his eyesight enough to where he can’t distinguish anything. A burst of energy answers his question, tearing out from the center of the cloud. He barely dodges the ki blast, and not missing a beat, begins to inhale. His lungs fill to capacity, and he lets out an ear-shattering sonic blast with his voice amplification. The scream causes a large burst of wind, clearing the dirt from the air. He notices Cellette almost immediately, and bursts down towards her. Instead of trying to dodge him, she shoots up into the air to exchange blows. Cell crashes into her, and with his increased momentum, manages to send them both careening back into the earth.

Immediately upon coming to a stop, the two begin to struggle with one another. Cellette raises her fist, swinging it down and connecting to Cell’s face. His head is knocked back, stunning him slightly as she continues using a barrage of different moves. He gets his bearings enough to kick her off of him. Quickly, he rolls onto his hands and feet, and hastily maneuvers to be on top of her before she can do much else. The two struggle as they lay pressed together; it takes near all his willpower to keep Cellette under him. When Cell is able to press her hands above her head, an immense amount of satisfaction fills him. He uses his other arm to press her shoulders flat against the ground. He straddles her as he looks her in the eye; she looks back, with a reluctant but exhausted expression on her face.

“Oh, go on and kiss me already. No need to drag it out any further,” she bemoans, rolling her eyes mockingly.

Without any more delay, Cell kisses her. Their lips press together; an intoxicating feeling flows through his body as their kiss becomes more intense. Her lips are soft against his, warm to the touch. He kisses down the line of her neck; he can feel her pulse as he presses against her skin. Her heart is still pounding, though no longer because of the physical combat the two had been engaged in. Cellette lets out a soft moan as she reaches her hand up the side of his head, reaching under his undone helmet and grips his hair. 

Cellette pulls the helmet fully off of Cell's head, tearing off her own in return. Each quickly rid themselves of their armor, throwing them to the wayside. The skin tight clothing underneath is torn off with the same feverish haste. She wraps both of her legs around his hips; Cell shifts himself to lean above her, placing his hands to either side of her as he feels his cock harden against her inner thigh. He presses forward, and it grazes against her sex. He smirks as he feels the slickness there; she’s already wet against him, her adrenaline fueling her lust. He rubs his length between her lips, coaxing a soft groan from her as he spreads the slick around. Then he tilts his hips back and penetrates her- Cellette lets out another moan, this one heavier, more sultry. He slowly rolls his hips, thrusting himself into her. He takes his time sliding further inside; with each thrust, he pumps harder, faster. With each push, Cellette rocks forward to meet him. Her arms wrap around the base of his neck, holding tightly to him as he fucks her harder and harder. 

“Lift me on top of the pillar,” Cellette gasps. “Laying on the ground like this is getting uncomfortable.”

Cell does as he’s asked, shifting his arms under her back. Moving about, he lifts the two of them off the ground. He stumbles a bit from the imbalanced weight, leaning against the fallen pillar to regain his footing. Twisting around, he props her back against the pillar. He bolsters her a bit above him, and drops to his knees as her legs wrap around the sides of his head. Her inner thighs are soft and warm against his face, like thick pillows on either side of him. Cell’s excitement rises as they strain tighter around him. He begins slowly- kissing near the top of her legs, and makes his way into her inner thigh. He presses his lips gently against her skin, savoring its smoothness and warmth. Her breath hitches slightly each time he does, with small, ecstatic moans escaping her lips the further he goes along. He can smell the tantilizing scent of her sex the closer he gets.

Teasingly, he licks at a patch of slick that’s dripped down her thigh. When he finally reaches her pussy, he goes agonizingly slow as he starts to kiss and lick her outer lips. He moves into them, flicking his tongue over her clit slightly as he does. He enjoys how she tastes, a salty flavor twanged with a slightly metallic touch. The wetter she gets, the more intense he becomes in eating her out, running his tongue over her clit in fast, circular motions. Cellette’s moaning rises in volume and she writhes from delight from the sensations. She leans back on the cool stone of the pillar, moving her hands further down the sloped side of it. Her head hangs back, eyes squeezing closed in elation. She tightens her legs around Cell's head, taking hefty breaths as he moves about.  
Finally, it reaches a crescendo. She orgasms- her back arches, her toes curls, and an underlying tension that had been building up is finally released. She lets out a moan nearly akin to a shriek as she’s filled with ecstasy. For a few moments, nothing exists outside of this feeling; as every one of her muscles releases their tension, she feels like she’s outside of her body, completely encompassed by pleasure. She fully flops back onto the pillar, laying over it like drapery, taking deep, heavy breaths. Her body feels warm, and her cheeks flush; she shivers slightly as she lays, her clit pulsing. She’s satisfied, but not satiated.

Cell's arms wrap around her thighs as he leans back for some air, letting his weight rest against the spot where her legs fold and meet. The shifting of his knees on the ground is audible in the now quiet air.

“Let me… finish you off,” Cellette says, her tone breathy and sultry.

“I can finish myself off if you’re too tired,” he replies back.

“Please,” she scoffs, “I have more than enough energy to keep going. Now get on this pillar so I can ride you.”

She uncurls her legs, allowing him to stand up properly. He joins her on the pillar, the two of them shifting about until Cellette is perched on top of him; she grabs his hips as she straddles him. His cock slips inside her, a moan escaping both of them as he does. She starts quickly, making short, rapid thrusts as she swivels and gyrates her hips, using her hold on him to keep her balance. Intermittently, she’ll let him fully sink into her, thrusting her hips in slow, paced motions. Her legs ache, noticeably burning as she continues to move.  
She oscillates up and down, euphoria filling her as his dick pushes into her over and over again. Cell reaches up, gripping a handful of her hair, pulling her head back as she moves. His face contorts from ecstasy as she rides him, breath hitching as she gains speed. A low moan exits his mouth, Cellettes rhythmic motions pumping him full of warmth and pleasure.

“Get on your back, I want to try something,” he says as he releases her hair, letting it fall to his side.

“Oh? Got something in mind?” She looks down at him, giving him a sly glance and a small smirk. She slows to a stop and pushes off of him, shifting about until she’s laying square on her back. Cell props himself up on his hands, awkwardly moving about atop the pillar; he finally settles when he’s kneeling above Cellette.

“Well, take the lead,” she says, her smirk forming into a grin.

Cell has her wrap her legs around his waist while remaining laying down. He grips both her thighs tightly to him to help her lower body remain propped. Penetrating her, Cellette lets out a gasp. Her arms lay above her head, her fingers digging into the palm of her hands from the ecstasy. Her insides are warm, and with each pump, Cell is filled with intense pleasure. As he continues, he lets his head lean back, fully taking in each thrust. Some silver hair sticks to his forehead, dampened and glistening from sweat. Small huffs of breath let out from him as he moves his hips and as he quickens his speed. He grips Cellettes thighs tighter against him. He can feel her legs wrap around the small of his back, their strain against him exciting him even further.  
Cellette’s face tightens, the pleasure from being fucked after already cumming almost overwhelming. The pressure from Cell's cock inside her is intense, but the feeling is equally divine. She can feel every move he makes, each thrust and push flustering her further. She closes her eyes temporarily, enjoying the sensation as she lays against the pillar. With each furthering second, though the moments are pleasurable, the position leaves her core burning, tiring her and leaving her in some discomfort.

“Let’s… switch positions,” Cellette moans. 

“Oh what? Can’t keep up?” Cell's tone is playfully teasing as he comes to a stop.

“Please,” she scoffs back, “I just know how to pace myself. Let’s do something a bit more relaxed.”

He pulls out, gently laying her legs back against the pillar and releasing her. Her legs wrap over top of his, letting her feet rest on the pillar on either side of his hips. Shifting about, Cell manages to penetrate her once again, propping up one knee by her side and letting the other drape down the side of the pillar. As he slides in and out of her, Cellette lets out another moan. His cock throbs intensely, and it feels warm and thick as it continually fills her. Cell feels near ready to burst. He pulls out, letting his cum shoot out to the side of them. Heat and pleasure spike through him as his cock spasms and he rides out the aftershock of his orgasm. This fleeting feeling fills him with equal amounts of relief and invincibility; everything else tunes out around him as he cums, the intense sensations completely overriding any other senses that were there. He lets out a long, extended sigh as he fully finishes. He half-heartedly slides off the pillar and rests on the ground. Cellette joins him, flopping onto the ground by his side.

A slight wind blows over the two of them as they lay, chilling them both slightly. Each feels a comfortable mix of exhausted, satiated, and satisfied; their fingers intertwine with one another, their hands folding into a comfortable hold. The only noise present is that of their labored breathing. What a battle that was.


End file.
